


Denmother [Wolfsong]

by sassycatpants



Series: Wolfsong [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fenrir AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There is a wolf within him, and no god will ever protect him. But take care of your little wolf, denmother, for when his fangs grow in, he may yet spare those who showed him kindness.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denmother [Wolfsong]

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia drabble, wee.

Three days after Cloud’s birth, Claudia finds herself standing in the doorway of his room, watching as the green eyed man leans over her son’s crib and touches his face gently.

She recognizes Loki of course, being one of his chosen herself. No god has come for her son yet, and for a moment her heart leaps because  _finally_  one of them has come – only to fall again when she sees that the touch of fingers have left no mark., no claim of any sort on her son.

Loki has not chosen her son, so why is he here? She shifts, and the man straightens and flashes her a charming smile. ( _Oh_ , she could have loved this man, had he been mortal and kind and not an immortal god of lies.) She opens her mouth, but he simply shakes his head before she can ask, and her heart drops further.

“No god will claim him,” she asks, though it’s more a statement.

 _No_ , Loki agrees quietly, as he turns to go, silent footsteps on her wooden floor. He pauses in the doorway of her home, Claudia having followed him. For a moment Loki stares at his chosen, until he finally inclines his head.  _There is a wolf within him, and no god will ever protect him. And he will suffer for it, as all wolves must. And in the end Nibelheim will burn for their choices. But take care of your little wolf, denmother, for when his fangs grow in, he may yet spare those who showed him kindness._

Loki turns away again, stepping out into the night. And then he is gone, his parting words leaving the woman feeling almost alarmed.

_My son was ever loyal to those who loved him, few that there were._


End file.
